Numerous spice container closures and/or containers are known as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,114,627; 7,021,482; 6,422,411; 5,052,572; 4,621,744; 3,370,757; 3,255,928; and 3,251,509; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0056972 A1; all of which are assigned to the present assignee and all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Although spice container closures and/or containers of the type exemplified in the patent documents listed above work well, further improvements are desirable, particularly with regard to making spice container closures and/or containers more tamper-resistant.